


The Mystery Of Hetalia Gakuen That Has Shook The Whole World

by KuyaReCom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Crush, Beta/Omega, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chapter always rewritten or edited, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gakuen Hetalia, Hetalia References, Himaruya Hidekaz as Principal, Historical References, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Multi, Mystery, No Smut, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Poor Life Choices, Scents & Smells, Slow Burn, THIS IS GOING TO BE LONG9, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Transformation, because the school's an omega hunting ground so poor england to deal with this, because you can depend on england to get angry, feel bad for england tbh, pg13, this whole fic is a risk, you hear that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuyaReCom/pseuds/KuyaReCom
Summary: To place disclaimers, Arthur Kirkland was your typical and not typical teenager. If you knocked his position as School President, good looks, outstanding grades and winning streaks in soccer aside - what you got was an emo phase, a pro skill with an electric guitar, a moody personality that stuck out like a sore thumb and an amount of other dashing traits that could make you hesitate to have a crush on him.That's also precisely why he's one of the lead Alphas in Hetalia Gakuen.But Arthur totally needed to deal with this -"Oh hey, I was one of the top Alphas but now I'm an Omega with a weird sex overdrive and I smell so different! Do you wanna scent me or something because I kinda need a blow- ARTHUR, WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?!"- continuing, problem that suddenly circled the whole school and now Alphas with strong scents were turning to Omegas with ""extraordinarily vulnerable mindsets"" that shouldn't exist in that kind of era. Absolute bollocks was this person Arthur taught once was cute was now too adorable with a new secondary gender.For short;Alpha-Omega changing mystery, Arthur is seriously going to kill someone soon and dang, since when has Alfred been so adorable?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway, France & Switzerland (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	The Mystery Of Hetalia Gakuen That Has Shook The Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, KUYA HERE! :3  
This is kinda a warning note because sometimes, I'm not responsible and I need to inform any readers interested with this book.
> 
> × Slow Burn × (Usually fail at this, it's in terms of "Oh, we're not dating" for like 10 chaps straight)
> 
> × Long Fic x (I've never reached 20 chaps or more in my other works)
> 
> × Slow Updates × (tops twice updates per month because look who's a new dorm kid)
> 
> Otherwise:
> 
> Slow Burn + Long Fic + Slow Updates + Ex: Not Beta Read
> 
> Tell me if you like this! :)  
(The setting of the universe is at the end note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Newspapers Club ft. Axis Trio Talk Time with Feliciano's homework, Kiku's yaoi doujinshi and Ludwig's Mein Kampf.

First of all, there are few things that could send the whole population into chaos.

1) A declaration of utmost peace among the blood-loving countries.

2) Someone important got killed, even though half the people celebrated this.

3) Politics is no longer twisted.

4) Finally, another season of Hetalia and the ongoing Hiatus is officially over.

5) The Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic is now unbalanced because of some mysterious disease hitting the school that has beaten universities, medical colleges and other spots in the rank to clinch the 1st in Worldwide Ranking for all the sectors involving Education; - and oh, it's also known as 'The School Full of Gayness In Terms of Happiness Because There's No Such Thing As Homosexuality in an Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe'; Hetalia Gakuen.

"Feliciano! What are you doing?!"

Feliciano squeaks as Ludwig closes the thick copy of Mein Kampf with an unintentional yet inhuman force. The sound resounding throughout the club room, making Kiku to quietly peek from the book covering his given club work, although it's obvious he is reading a yaoi doujinshi. Feliciano flips his surprised switch and answers with a shriek,

"Doitsu! I was writing some bullet points, ve~!" Feliciano lifts up the paper proudly, Ludwig seems imposed and not bothering to spend another glance at it as he says, "Didn't I tell you to finish homework?"

He points sharply at the stack of homework the Italian has missed and apparently forgotten to do, English stands proudly at the top. Since the three are in the same class for the global-leading language, Ludwig knows that the flips of papers must contain that specific assignment about some really big words. Underneath English must be Math, it has to be. No other option is available for anyone except for those Math-Is-Bae Asians.

Feliciano pouts as he intercepts the analysing signals the other's brain is giving. He kicks his legs and whines,

"But English is so hard! And Math is boring! I don't want to see another number again!"

Kiku reaches out to take the paper where Feliciano has jotted down his imagination. Kiku has a slightly impressed look on his face as he reads it.

"Interesting, Feliciano-kun. But these are numbers, not bullet points." He states monotonously.

Feliciano gasps in shock. "Really?!"

Kiku nods, his lined bangs bobbing. "Hai. And the fifth problem really happened, except that it still doesn't take the world by shock."

"That's because Himapapa is doing a great job to not let the whole sekai know~" Feliciano chirps as Kiku hands the paper back to him, Ludwig peers curiously while the Italian keeps muttering various Japanese terms the Principal brainwashed them to know.

Ludwig will never say _Kawai _out loud again, ever.

He asks, "What's the fifth about?

Kiku accidentally knocks over his covered book, dropping it onto the floor as the manga he's reading is shown to be at the part where two males are making out. Feliciano tilts his head innocently, barely blinking at the manga panel.

"Ludwig, you don't know?"

He shakes his head.

Kiku hitches a small breath, "He doesn't know."

He and Feliciano share a glance, communicating telepathically with their superhuman abilities that were obtained through illegal ways. They both roll off scents that are mixed with obvious disbelief and at a worrisome rate, Kiku nods approvingly while Feliciano does it in a meeker manner, but both deliver something secretive.

Ludwig watches quietly as the brunette looks close to burst into tears, not wanting for him to flood the small room while Kiku is deep in thought, using his beta brain with no doubt. Creases form on his face, anxiety begins bubbling inside him, those expressions scream something bad is going on and he doesn't like it, at all.

Kiku starts, tone a bit careful. "Ludwig, you don't know what's going on lately?"

Ludwig merely shakes his head, "I'm not fond of school gossips."

Feliciano's gaze tears madly between the two, noticing the rising tension in the room. He swallows and forces a huge smile on his face, he flails his arms energetically.

"Aww, Luddy~ Don't you feel something off when you walk in the hallways?" He asks cheerfully.

"Off ...?" He trails off, recollecting his memories. Everything's pretty much the same, if you count out that Elizabeta still doesn't punch Vladimir in the face or Ivan is playing _Magic Metal Pipe of PAIN!_ in the hallways.

He rubs his thumb under his chin, "Lately, the scents seem a bit off. Including the behaviors of a few students."

Kiku leans in, pose as an interrogator, "How?"

He stares at the ceiling, "Arthur appears too stressed than normal, those eyebags must be the worst I've ever seen," _He gives an aura off bloody cold blue murder when approach him._ "Alfred's my partner in Advanced Science and he puts an insane amount of scent blockers, he's not the type to conceal his scent," _It's a lie if he says that he doesn't want to gag with the overly chemical air. _"Do they have anything to do with what you two won't share with me about?"

"Don't think like that! We'll share the thing me and Kiku were talking about." Feliciano encourages him, he pats his back strongly.

"If you say so."

Kiku has finished contemplating his response as he answers, "Yes, both Arthur and Alfred have a connection with what we're going to deliver to you." He coughs and castes a sideways glance at the window, surely wanting to join the Sports Club in the field despite hating to sweat rather than this.

"There's a ... disease going on - and it's affecting everyone in school."

"Isn't flu season next month?"

Because these are Feliciano and Kiku, they've learned to brush Ludwig's drier-than-the-drought sense of humor, shame.

"No, no, Ludwig!" Feliciano denies it, "It's something worse than having most students transferring bacteria with each other!"

Before anyone could stop him, he says, "Top Alphas are changing into Omegas! Bam! Just like that! And Arthur's going to be crazy if this secret leaks out but we're the so-called G8 so we know it first! And the rumor mill is still brash as ever, obviously since Big Brother Francis is one of the most active gossipers ever gracing this planet, count half of the school know this already. Vee~"

Ludwig has a dumbfounded look on his face by now, "Excuse me?"

Kiku adds effortlessly, "If Arthur-san still isn't crazy, a part of the school is already is."

"Si! The whole Alpha population is on a rampage right now, Omegas like me are super happy and Betas just don't do anything!"

"We're more aware of risks. No sane person wants to get in the way of crazy Alphas hunting down an Omega."

"WAIT! I need to understand this first!" Ludwig shouts loudly, gaining back the attention of the pair in front of him. He taps his forehead queasily, "Kiku, please explain the situation. I surely can't believe this." He looks horrified with how frozen his muscles are, identical to that one time when he tried out the American Smile. It's going to be in the yearly school magazine in the _Best Moment_ corner.

The Japanese answers calmly, "Sorry to hinder your presence, Ludwig-kun. To explain this sudden Alpha-Omega changing scenario, it's - a bit complicated. It only effects the top-tanked Alphas, where their secondary gender is changed into those of Omegas which means even their senses or identification marks are changed as well. The symptoms are similar to an Omega's heat cycle, I won't dwell further with this since this is not a sex ed class and you already have experience with Feliciano," 

He stops automatically after he accidentally blurted that out, Ludwig has his jaw open while Feliciano blushes a bit red. Kiku continues with the same _nothing is happening right now _tone,

"Sources say the disease is permanent and will follow you to your grave."

"How long has this been going on?"

Feliciano looks down at his fingers and begins counting, "Tops, 5 days!"

Ludwig sighs, he closes his eyes. "And you say Math is boring."

Feliciano has the heart to look offended, "It still is! There's only 1 victim for now, but there'll be more~"

Ludwig turns to face Kiku, completely ignoring the optimistic Italian, "How do you even know that?"

Kiku tells him steadily, not breaking eye contact with him. "According to the few sources available, it's an infectious disease but how and why is unknown. Arthur-san isn't pleasent with this." 

"Arthur?"

"He's the one of the first witnesses to the first victim. It's his job as President to handle this situation. It's no surprise he has a hard time with this."

"Why and who's the first victim?"

"Alfred-san, that's why Arthur-san is in a bad shape right now."

The tense aura seems to swell bigger that Feliciano squeaks in fear, Kiku wonders if this is a good time to be a ninja and sneaks out to join the Sports Club an Ludwig appears to be having an inner crisis.

_This is unbelievable. Very unbelievable, what's the date again? Not April Fool's or Hitler's Birthday or any sort of date the two, my best friends will compromise against me - that's a bit embarrassing to think about. Snap out, Ludwig! They're really your best friends!_

_"We're best friends forever, ve~"_

Kiku watches interestingly as red creeps up into Ludwig's face. A sly grin pulls up slowly and unknowingly on his face.

_Stop! STOP! Brain, please cooperate!_

_Think again, this problem must be a major one if Arthur lose his sarcastic side and make his I'm The Scariest Man In The World side runs loose. Even that kindergarten day when Francis cut his hair didn't make him snap._

_That's a guarantee since the first victim is Alfred - Alfred's nice, I can sense he is a big sweetheart, not that I realised it after Gilbert pointed it out. If he became an Omega, there would be a lot of problems. His body will surely undergo changes, and an Omega in the middle of hitting puberty is too vulnerable._

_All Alphas are going to be wild._

_Because Alfred F. Jones as an Omega is an Alpha's sweet dream come true._

The rational part in his brain, which is 90% of it and can overcome his Alpha instincts easily, is relieved that he isn't particularly attracted to anyone, because he doesn't want to participate in a bloodbath where only death awaits.

Thinking about it, there's this strange feeling whenever he's around with Feliciano but that must be an incoming rut or something.

_Now, the next situation involves Arthur. Those two are close friends but they have a complicated relationship. The choices are whether Arthur's going to help Alfred or not. But he's President so he needs to help Alfred._

_Once again, Arthur will do anything than jump from that Tsundere cliff of his. If he did help Alfred, then it's going to be hell._

Kiku seems to read his mind as he interrupts quickly, Feliciano is silent, watching the two with interest.

"Ah, Ludwig-kun. It's already Hell."

Ludwig stops his inner turmoil, he squints his eyes suspiciously, his ears weren't deceiving him, right? It can't be this early for him to get hearing aids!

"'Vhat?"

Feliciano graciously butts in, going perfectly with the flow. "Arthur punched someone today!"

"'VHAT?!"

_[... 5 days ago ...]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe.
> 
> Kuya's version or my version is a bit different.
> 
> Betas have scents, but they have an off and on switch button. Why I do this is because Alphas and Betas are the dominating ones, and they always fight (not always but hey). I don't want the Alphas to make Betas submit using brute force, I find it weird because Alphas can make Omegas submit by their scents.
> 
> It's like a win-win situation if Betas have a scent. Not strong like an Alpha's but STILL enough to compete with them in terms of "not strength."
> 
> In this, they have 2 bites; marking and bonding.
> 
> Marking is temporary, kinda like fiancé system. If you're unhappy with your mate or don't want them, you could eat a pill and the marking bite will disappear overnight. POOF! Usually high school or university era.
> 
> But if you remove the marking, the scent still has a bit of your ex-mate scent. Like divorcee papers no one can cheat on.
> 
> Bonding is permanent, nothing can change it. They have a wedding and after it, the bonding will take place. The mate's scent is stronger than a marking with this, 200 metres radius but you can see that cute guy already has a mate.
> 
> Some rather important side notes:
> 
> * The more attractive someone's scent is, the more powerful they are. (Ludwig for example, that's why he doesn't bother with anyone, except for that Italian bff)
> 
> * A normal courting system.
> 
> * Scenting nose-to-neck is most intimate. Less intimate is hand-to-hand.
> 
> # A study shows that most Italians hate math and they dislike English.
> 
> # Mein Kampf is Hitler's biography.


End file.
